As commerce has increasingly become digital, the ability to view and sign documents electronically has become desirable. Various businesses have offered services that allow users to generate an electronic signature to be applied to a document in a process sometimes referred to as “e-signature” or “e-sign.” While e-signatures are generally more efficient than getting a traditional “wet signature” on a piece of physical paper where the document needs to be mailed back and forth, there are security and fraud concerns associated with e-signatures. Therefore, systems and devices enhancing verification and/or authentication of electronic signatures are desirable.